


Ghost OG

by heartstarmagick



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: ( just good old fashioned farm fresh fluff! ), Alternate Universe - No Beast (The Magicians), Eliot the Sommelier, Josh Hoberman's Cooking (And Weed), Kiss Your Friends, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pleasant Drug-Induced Hallucinations, Quentin's Canonical Crush On Eliot, Recreational Drug Use, tagging ships was really hard bc they all kiss but it's not A Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: It's the Spring Solstice; Josh, Eliot, and Quentin celebrate.--Josh shook his head, passing the joint to Quentin, “I didn’t put anything in, but I did enchant the soil that it was growing in. I wanted to make it grow faster but it didn’t really work, I think I—I’m pretty sure I didn’t use the right gesture somewhere along the way. Or maybe Ghost doesn’t have the capacity. Some plants just won’t, they’ll manifest other features if you try. Hence all the different strains out there.”“That makes so much sense,” Quentin gasped. He also reached towards the table and picked up the plate of empanadas, making a soft noise as he began eating one. “How long do you think it’ll last?”“Hard to say. We better take a few more hits.”
Relationships: Eliot & Quentin & Josh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ghost OG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/gifts).



> For Steph, who won one of my listings for Not Alone Here! The prompt was Q, El, and Josh passing a joint around and seeing magical things (and maybe Josh brought food.) I hope I did good! 
> 
> This was so much fun to write, I love these 3 a lot and it was nice to give them some ultra-happy relaxing time! Shoutout to Leafly for the strain name which became the title, i'm also pretty sure that strains are influenced by magic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Normally Josh was subdued in his joy; Eliot privately assumed that he was high most of the time (which only proved how smart he was, if he could do all that he did _while intoxicated_ ) but today there was something positively ringing about him as he came through the door with several reusable grocery bags in tow.

“I had to go into the city to get this stuff—the produce here _sucks_ and I can only grow so much on my own.”

“What, pray tell, are you doing?” Eliot asked from the kitchen as Josh flitted about unpacking bags and grabbing cookware.

“Making apps?”

“Apps for _what_?”

Josh blinked, the answer obvious, “Getting high?”

Eliot shrugged, taking the now-aerated bottle of Merlot and three glasses into the living room where Quentin sat. He poured them each a cup and Quentin, upon hearing the news, called out to Josh:

“Wait, we’re doing what?”

“You’re my best friends and it’s the Spring Solstice,” Josh answered, “It’s about having fun, or at least the way I do it. so…”

So, Quentin and Eliot sat patiently in the living room, sipping on the lovely Merlot that Eliot seemed to be an expert on (Eliot had indulged Quentin’s Fillory-centric ramblings so often, and truly Quentin found the wine interesting too.) It was when they started talking about places to travel, if they had all the time and the money in the world at their disposal--which they supposed that soon enough they _would_ \--that Josh came out with the first round of food. 

“Small plates are the best for getting high with. Almost made nachos but I thought they’d get a little messy. I just have a few more things and then I’ll be right back out, but please dig in.”

They looked over the food on the table—watermelon, pineapple, a cucumber salad, some guacamole and salsa with chips. It was another couple of minutes before Josh came back out with some empanadas filled with various vegetables and meats, as well as pizza rolls: Something else that they knew (all too well) didn’t exist anywhere around Brakebills. Josh promised that there was also a pizza in the freezer for later.

Eliot swirled his wine and dug into the cucumber salad, making a noise of contentment. Meanwhile, Josh pulled out a small bag of weed labeled “Ghost OG” that Quentin could smell sharply from across the couch. The blond hummed as he straightened out a rolling paper and began methodically grinding the herb, setting it inside, “Technically you can do magic for this, Fogg doesn’t even care or anything, but there’s something sort of ritualistic about doing it yourself. You ever had this one?”

“I’m not sure which I’ve had honestly, I don’t think anyone’s ever mentioned Ghost OG to me.”

“I save it for special occasions. It’s strong, but it doesn’t make you paranoid.”

Quentin snorted, taking a big sip from his wine that Eliot would have half-heartedly scolded him for were his mouth not full, “Looking out for me, thanks Josh.”

“I’m here to make sure everyone has a good time.”

“Speaking of which,” Eliot said, getting up, “I think I have the perfect idea for a second bottle.” 

%%%

They alternated, between puffing on the beautifully wrapped joint, munching on the treats that Josh had brought them, and sipping on the Cava that Eliot had pulled out of the cellar. Every puff made every taste feel even better, and it was the most relaxed that Quentin or Eliot had felt in ages. Josh could see it on their faces and in their bodies—their shoulders, their hands even.

Josh was glad that he could give them this.

“These empanadas are to die for,” Eliot said with a soft, pleased noise that Quentin liked a little too much.

“Secret recipe. Well…not-so-secret. I think they pair amazingly with the wine you picked out.”

Quentin took a drag from the joint and dutifully passed it to Eliot when he was done, exhaling and taking a good sip of his bubbly wine after. He looked to Josh, who was occupied with some chips and salsa and then his warm gaze slid back to Eliot.

Eliot was a picture with his wine glass in one hand, joint in the other, very clearly not on planet earth anymore. Josh could see it too and smiled more to himself than the others.

It took a moment of staring and then another of looking at his own wine but before he could stop himself, Quentin spoke, “I’m feeling very kissy.”

Quentin looked to Josh first—because Josh was warm and inviting and Quentin deeply _wanted_ to—but he was toking, and Quentin wasn’t about to interrupt that. So he turned to Eliot, not nearly as occupied, and didn’t say another word as he leaned and kissed his friend messily.

Eliot didn’t mind Quentin’s not-quite-finesse, in fact he found it incredibly endearing and only pulled him closer into his lap.

They kissed again, a little more sure this time, and Quentin didn’t realize quite how much of a lightweight he was until all he could feel was Eliot’s hand on his waist and his lips taking the lead. It felt otherworldly good to the both of them When they pulled back, Quentin couldn’t help a soft chuckle until he looked at Eliot and suddenly got very serious, “El, you’re glowing?”

“So are you,” it was one of the only times Quentin ever saw him truly breathless, and it just made him want to kiss Eliot all over again. He was distracted though, looking at his hands in front of him and gasping softly.

“So I am…”

“Josh isn’t.”

Quentin looked over to their friend, who had been watching passively but was overall more focused on his cooking (and who could blame him?) He gave Eliot’s hand a gentle squeeze before making the journey across the couch over to Josh and crawling into his lap.

Josh hesitated as their lips met; he didn’t feel as sure or as smooth as Eliot did, but the kiss made Quentin feel nice all the same. Once the apparent surprise wore off, Josh was actually quite a good kisser and Quentin made a soft involuntary little noise as he felt Josh’s hand make its way to his hair. Quentin could feel his own heart racing and he wasn’t sure if it was the thrill of making out with two people in the same five minutes, or the weed, but all the same he sought comfort in his friends and was glad to be getting it so lovingly.

Quentin pulled back to see if his little experiment had worked and smiled broadly as he watched Josh’s skin shimmer and light up. “This is a different kind of magic.”

“Very interesting,” the blond murmured softly as he stroked over Quentin’s cheek, and not a moment later Eliot’s warm body was right beside them. His hand ran down Quentin’s back and then over Josh’s cheek before he pulled Josh into a deep kiss that Quentin watched up close with wide eyes.

That didn’t help the way his heart was racing, and Quentin mentally filed the visual away for…safekeeping. It took another moment but his eyes rose to the ceiling, patterns and lights dancing before him in a constellation he’d never seen before.

As much as he didn’t want to interrupt, he couldn’t possibly keep the sight from them.

“You guys…” it was barely a whisper and Quentin ended up having to say it again before the duo broke their reverie—

They all looked up and saw what seemed like an endless field of stars around them. Quentin had seen starry nights outside the city of course, overnight little trips to cabins in the countryside, but even that was never anything like this.

“I always forget that it doesn’t actually look like this,” Eliot smiled, leaning back and taking in the sight.

Quentin and Eliot started to crack up laughing and Josh smiled to them both, as they looked in wonder around them. “Springtime always meant stars to me,” Josh said quietly, glancing between his two friends, all three sets of eyes on the ceiling. “The start of the seasons where you can sit on the roof or lay in the grass and just…be.”

“That’s an incredibly stoner thing for you to say,” Eliot smiled.

That made Josh laugh, shrugging, “A duck’s a duck or, uh, something like that.”

For a moment the intensely star-filled sky all around them was the only trick playing in their mind, and even Josh settled into the scene. They leaned back, the intense affection they shared seemingly forgotten despite the fact that Eliot was laying across Quentin and Josh’s laps. They were calm though, hands to themselves, enjoying the moment undisturbed until Josh shifted to get the other joint that he’d rolled. He lit it and took a drag, passing it to Eliot first. “You always know what you’re doing with that wine.”

Eliot waved his hand noncommittally, but Quentin could tell that he was all but preening (truthfully, Josh could probably see it too.) “You always know what you’re doing with this herb.”

Quentin completed the circle, reaching over Eliot’s legs to get at some of the pizza rolls after taking a drag of his own, “This is the best I’ve felt in years.”

“I think you said that already?” It came out of Eliot’s mouth like a question.

A light little laugh, “Well I mean it _double_ then.”

“It’s okay, Q. I think Eliot and I both understand,” Josh teased, carefully toking as to not get any ash on Eliot.

It was in that second round that Eliot noticed himself floating lightly off of Josh’s lap—it didn’t disturb him given his discipline and relaxed into the feeling, wrapping an arm around his friend, “Don’t wanna hit the ceiling.”

“Oh, shit,” Quentin murmured, the couch seeming to disappear underneath him, “Josh the _food_.”

“Oh shit,” Josh echoed, reaching and grabbing the pizza rolls and the big bowl of pineapple. Luckily their wine glasses were still in hand, freshly topped off.

Eliot sipped his wine and dug into some more of the pineapple (an interesting choice of dish to grab from the table, but he wasn’t complaining.) “What did you put in this stuff?”

Josh shook his head, passing the joint to Quentin, “I didn’t put anything in, but I did enchant the soil that it was growing in. I wanted to make it grow faster but it didn’t really work, I think I—I’m pretty sure I didn’t use the right gesture somewhere along the way. Or maybe Ghost doesn’t have the capacity. Some plants just won’t, they’ll manifest other features if you try. Hence all the different strains out there.”

“That makes so much sense,” Quentin gasped. He also reached towards the table and picked up the plate of empanadas, making a soft noise as he began eating one. “How long do you think it’ll last?”

“Hard to say. We better take a few more hits.”

They laughed but agreed because, really, it wasn’t like they were going anywhere anyway. An ache ghosted through all of them, missing their other friends (especially Margo) but it passed just as quickly as it came and for that they were grateful. Quentin also relaxed into the floaty feeling, sighing in content around another bite of empanada.

“Hey look at that,” Eliot half-slurred, free hand pointing to the ceiling on the opposite side of the room.

Josh and Quentin did, seeing something like a mermaid floating and glowing and— _dancing_? The figure was like something out of a Wachowski Sisters movie, unmistakably a mermaid but holding features of a cyberpunk style that Quentin low-key always wanted to be able to pull off in his own wardrobe but never could even try without feeling ridiculous. They all giggled as they watched the talented space-fish-person coming closer. “Amazing,” Quentin breathed as he let his hand go over the mermaid’s tail, going right through it as they weren’t actually there (which brought a sense of relief, as none of the trio were currently up to playing host.) “Do you think that the mermaids are here all the time? Or just now?”

There was a long pause as Josh and Eliot processed the question. Eliot merely shrugged, distracted by the stars beginning to dance in front of him; Josh was a little bit more mentally available and spoke up, “I hope they’re not here all the time, we’re not usually this exciting.”

“Speak for yourself,” Eliot said quietly, reaching out and gently touching what appeared to be the constellation of Pisces (as far as Quentin could tell anyway.) There was a sparkle of raw wonder in his eyes that Quentin couldn’t look away from—it was something so rare to see from Eliot that Quentin wanted to savor this moment forever.

Quentin hadn’t realized that he’d at some point floated away from his friends and carefully came back, coming over with his plate and his glass and settling so Eliot’s long legs were more securely in his lap as a makeshift anchor. Eliot apparently didn’t notice and when Quentin gently started rubbing over his ankles, he started. “Sorry,” Quentin said without looking at him, “They’re just…here, and warm, and I don’t usually see you without shoes?”

Eliot laughed, shaking his head, “By all means, don’t stop. Whatever makes you happy, Q.”

“This makes me happy. Both of you. Thank you Josh, this has been…amazing. I wish the others could see—and taste, and feel, but I’m glad that I have both of you to share it with.” Quentin rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling lazily.

They continue making quiet little observations, and eating, and most importantly laughing for a long while that felt like days but it was closer to a few hours. Josh re-lit the joint they had long put out, offering to put in the frozen pizza once they finished it. Quentin and Eliot both conceded that it sounded so good, even before Josh filled them in on his plans for topping it:

“Peppermint—no, no, not—” he laughed hard, shaking his head, “— _parmesan_ , not peppermint. Extra, extra parmesan. And pepperoni.”

Quentin couldn’t resist, “You mean peppermint?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Josh laughed again. “Pep-er-oni. The turkey kind. And—hey, does that guy over there look like Todd to you two?”

Eliot and Quentin looked over to the figure in the doorway, humming. Eliot spoke, “Todd’s cuter.”

The figure rolled their eyes, “Guys, it’s me. And what are you _doing_? You know you’re a foot in the air, right?”

“Shit, I think that might be the real Todd…” Quentin muttered.

“It _is_ the real Todd! Are you seeing fake Todds?!” The-apparently-real-Todd closed the door behind him and shrugged his coat off, putting it in the closet.

“We’ve been seeing a lot of stuff. No Todds. Well, except you,” Josh volunteered, holding up the joint. It was almost done but still burning, and Eliot took it from his hand and puffed before too much herb could be turned to smoke, passing it to Quentin once he was done.

Todd shifted from one foot to the other, “Well good, glad I’m not being impersonated, because I’m really not sure how they could even handle fraud here, I mean, if the impersonator didn’t do anything. Or hallucination, or whatever it is you all saw, or didn’t see I guess.”

Josh, the most patient one of the trio, simply nodded, “Say Todd, can you do me a favor? There’s a big pizza in the freezer, can you preheat the oven for it?”

“Why don’t you just do magic?”

“It’s not the same. You can have some once it’s done.”

“I—okay!”

Eliot didn’t speak until Todd left the room to go to the kitchen, “Josh, Todd is like twelve, we can’t smoke him up.”

“We’re not gonna smoke him up, we’re just gonna give him some pizza. By the time we’re done, we’ll probably be getting ready for the next round, which I have to get my bubbler for anyway because joint life is killing my throat. We’ll reconvene in Quentin’s room because it’s the cleanest.”


End file.
